


Dex and Nursey and the Fake Baby

by Joanne_Lupin



Series: Check, Please! High School!AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake Baby, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: From Tumblr.





	Dex and Nursey and the Fake Baby

“Will, Derek, it looks like you two will have to be partners for this project. I know it’s a little unorthodox, but we don’t have enough girls in the class, so this will have to do.”

Nursey rolls his eyes and fights his argumentative instinct. He wants to point out that there’s nothing unorthodox about the idea of two men raising an infant, and that the bigger problem would be his and Dex’s utter dislike for each other, but he doesn’t. Starting off their project with yet another argument won’t do either of them any favors. Plus, as much of a drag as it will be to spend more time with Dex than usual, Nursey knows he’s not cut out to be a single father to even a robot baby.

It seems that Dex feels the same way, because he accepts the doll from Mrs. Thompson with only a short huff. 

It’s going to be a long week.

-o0o-

Derek finds Dex after they’ve finished up in the locker room that evening. “Hey, man. I can take the baby home for the night, if you want. I know you already gotta take care of your little siblings, so…”

Dex squints at him. “…Thanks. That would really help, actually.” He thrusts the baby at Derek, but when he takes it, it manages to slip from his grasp. They both fumble and end up catching the doll between their chests, Derek hands splayed awkwardly on Dex’s abs and Dex’s hands landing just as awkwardly on Derek’s shoulders. Their noses almost touch.

Derek takes the baby and steps back. He can feel warmth spreading across his cheeks. His only comfort is the fact that Dex looks equally flustered.

“You shouldn’t be trusted with small children, should you?” Dex chirps. They’re honestly both pretty impressed with how confident his voice sounds. Derek smirks.

“If you want it, you can take it.”

Dex shakes his head, holding up his hands. “No, no, I’m sure you’ll manage. You have your moms to help you, right?”

“Yeah, it’s almost like a baby doesn’t need a mother to find positive female role models,” Derek shoots back, and boy, has he been holding that in since Home Ec.

To his surprise, Dex doesn’t argue with him. He simply shrugs and says, “Take care of that thing, Nurse. I’m not gonna fail this project because of you.”

Derek grins, shifting the baby gently in his arms. “You got it, Poindexter.” 

-o0o-

“Man, you look like crap,” Dex says. Derek blinks at him. William Poindexter has never, ever sought him out before classes started. This is weird.

“Your damn child kept me up all night,” he grumbles. He turns to shove the doll into Dex’s arms, but Dex has something in his hand.

“ _My_ child?” 

“It’s white.”

“Maybe we adopted.”

“Whatever.”

Dex glances down at the cup in his hand, as if he’d just remembered it. “Oh. Hey. I, uh, I figured you might want some coffee. I actually know what it’s like to live with a newborn, and I know you drink it anyways…”

“Thanks,” says Derek. There’s an awkward shuffle as they trade the items in their hands. Derek takes a sip and makes a face. “Is this black?”

“There’s some cream in there. I didn’t know what to get you, exactly…”

“Well, I don’t take it black, that’s for sure,” Derek grumbles. Then he winces. “Sorry. Thanks. This was thoughtful of you.”

“Oh. Uh. You’re welcome.” Dex bounces the doll absently, as if he’s done it a million times before. Come to think of it, he probably has.

The first bell rings. “You sure you can take it during class?” Derek asks.

“Sure, man. It’s fine.”

Derek gathers his things. “Thanks, man. See you in Home Ec, I guess.”

He might be hallucinating from his exhaustion, but he thinks he sees Dex give him a smile– a real, genuine smile. “Yeah. See ya.”

-o0o-

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you two lately, but I like it,” Coach Hall tells them on Thursday. “You’re finally connecting out there. Keep this up, and I might try you two out on the starting line one of these games.”

Derek glances at Dex, who glances back. They share a small smile. 

“Thanks, Coach,” says Dex.

“Yeah, thanks!”

“Good work, you two. Hit the showers.”

-o0o-

“Well, I guess after this period, you’ll no longer be my baby daddy,” Derek says, keeping his tone carefully light.

Dex shrugs. “Guess so.”

“I’ll miss the coffee.”

“I guess I’ll just have to keep bringing it, then,” Dex says. Derek catches his eye. He’s smiling.

“You don’t have to. I mean, I can afford to get my own…”

“And miss seeing your goblin-to-human transformation? No way.”

Derek bumps his shoulder lightly. “Maybe I should take you out for coffee one of these days…” It’s not exactly like he’s asking Dex out, but the ambiguity is there for Dex to find, if he wants to.

Dex grins, bumps him back, bites his lip. “Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at fightmekentparson for more Check Please! shenannigans. 
> 
> I kinda want to add more to this universe, but I'm also lazy. (Maybe if someone prompted me......)


End file.
